Sonic Kaiser
by Shadowgoten
Summary: Follow the story of Shadowgoten, as he vows to change the state of mobius, from a chaotic land, back to a peaceful one. Chapter 1 up no editing done yet
1. Prolouge: One story ends, another begins

Mobius, a world torn into chaos. Dust Hill Zone, a desolate wasteland full of malfunctioning robots and other by products of the evil tyrant, Doctor Eggman. In the heart of this barren desert, a furious battle rages on. A blue hedgehog named Sonic, with the power of amazing speed, is battling Dr. Eggman for the final time. Eggman is in the cockpit of a gigantic robot, with missiles on each arm, tank treads taking place of legs, and a large oval shaped body. Located on its arms are mini guns, which are shooting wildly at Sonic. The blue blur is running at circles around the bot at top speed.  
  
"You're never gonna get me that way Eggman!!" yells Sonic.  
  
"Oh don't worry hedgehog I will get you this time!" Responds Eggman.  
  
And with that Eggman presses one of the many buttons on his console. The bot raises its arm and shoots one of the missiles at Sonic. The missile locks onto sonic and he tries to dodge the missile. Opening up his sack. Sonic finds that he has 5 emeralds.  
  
"Damn! There isn't enough to transform yet...Eggman's got the other 2." Says Sonic.  
  
"HAHAHA, you will never get my two emeralds either!" Cackles Eggman.  
  
"Oh we'll see" Sonic says under his breath.  
  
He takes a ring out of the sack and powers up into a Super Spin Dash, spinning around the bot several times, and then finally jumping in front of the mech. The homing missile follows Sonic and before it hits him, he jumps high into the air. The missile slams straight into the hull of Eggman's bot and leaves a giant hole.  
  
'Now's my chance' thinks Sonic.  
  
He goes back into his spin dash and jumps into the gaping hole. Going straight up into the hole, he destroys much of the wiring inside the bot. "Hi egghead!" Says Sonic, as appears in the cockpit out of a hole he blew through the floor.  
  
"What?? Sonic!!" Eggman mutters.  
  
"Now hand me those last emeralds so I can tear you apart for the final time!.  
  
"Never!"  
  
The battered bot starts to shake, making Eggman drops the 2 emeralds, he in his hands, onto the floor. Sonic dashes for them and spins out of the bot.  
  
"NOOO! This is not over yet hedgehog!" Yells Eggman.  
  
With the press of a button Eggman's cockpit ejects from the already beaten bot.  
  
"Now you will see what real power is, using this siphoned energy of a special energy source I've discovered called Power Gems. " Says Eggman, "These aren't as strong as emeralds, but I've got plenty here to be able to kill you!"  
  
Eggman presses another button and all of a sudden out of the ground comes several robotic pieces. A window covers the cockpit again, and the pieces start to form into an even bigger bot, the pieces of the bot's arm's and leg's float in mid air, each one containing a power gem to keep them afloat.  
  
"Oh shit! Better transform now." Says Sonic to himself.  
  
sonic grabs his emeralds and they start spinning around him. His skin starts turning a golden hue, and his spikes start becoming up-turned. Sonic has achieved his super form, Super Sonic. The battle rages on, as the super powered Eggman and Super Sonic duke it on for hours.  
  
Finally, Sonic is almost out of power and is very tired. Eggman is still holding his ground ready to kill Sonic. He pulls out his rifle and aims it at Sonic.  
  
"Any last words, Hedgehog??" asks Eggman  
  
"Yes, actually, I do! Ready to die????" Yells Sonic.  
  
Sonic rolls into a ball and spin dashes straight into the barrel of the huge rifle.  
  
"NO! You IDIOT you will kill us both!!" screams Eggman, "Huh, oh Shit it's too late!!"  
  
A huge blinding light emits from the rifle and starts engulfing all of the land. A few hours later, the scene is empty. Eggman's bot pieces are scattered on the ground, no Eggman corpse to be seen, as well as Super Sonic. An investigation squad rushes in to search the scene of the fight for any survivors. 2 days later, Sonic and Eggman are presumed dead. The world was happy for the death of its biggest enemy, but at the same time wept for the hero that they had lost. This event sparked one of the biggest power struggles of all mobian-kind. 


	2. A new hero

A shadowy figure stands in the middle of a forest. It is a black hedgehog, with one spike going down and 2 upturned spikes. He wears an orange Martial arts vest, with a blue shirt under, he has orange baggy pants and black boots with a red stripe running through the middle of them. 5 months have passed since the Dust Hill Zone Event (or DHE) involving sonic. The black hedgehog named Shadowgoten, had admired Sonic as a hero. But now since Sonic has died, chaos has been brought upon mobius. Power hungry political leaders want to rule the lands, only thinking of making themselves richer and even more powerful. In Shadowgoten's hand lies a small gem, like the one's that eggman had used to power his bot, but it's shape was different, and the gem was blue.  
  
"I will finish what you started Sonic. I will make this land a peaceful place for all mobians..." he mutters  
  
A rustling is heard in the bushes, but Shadowgoten stands still. And takes a deep breath.  
  
"Well time to do this..." with that he lets out a loud roar "WRAAAAAAAAGH!!!"  
  
All of a sudden out of the bushes come out 10 floating beetle bots, remnants of eggman's bot army, which doesn't suprise Shadowgoten. He clasps the gem tightly in his hand and jumps up in the air. The beetle bots charge at him, all at the same time. Shadowgoten attacks 4 with a swing of his arm, and they explode and fall to the ground. the other six start charging their lazer cannons. Right before they attack shadowgoten lands on the ground shoves his gem into his pocket, his hands start to glow, and raises his arms. Out of his left hand a fireball emits, engulfing 2 beetle bots into flames. Shadowgoten shoots more fireballs out of both hands and destroys the last 4.  
  
"Ha...All to easy."  
  
He smirks and before he can start to walk away, 20 more come through the sky.  
  
"I see you guys want to give me a challenge eh?"  
  
All of the bots start to encircle shadowgoten. He takes out his gem once again, closes his fists and rolls into a ball.  
  
"Here's a trick that I taught myself, you guys might be familiar with it!"  
  
He starts spinning like Sonic did, and with the power of the gem, he levitates into the air, still spinning. After a few seconds of staying still he revs up and charges through all 20 of the bots. After they explode he lands on the floor, he isn't phased at all with the fighting that just took place.  
  
"This bores me, i need a real challenge, but if this is to make the world a better and safer place, i must keep doing it."  
  
He pulls a small device out of his pocket and presses a few buttons. The screen shows a radar. He presses a few buttons and the screen flashes the words "No more metallic forms detected".  
  
"Ha I guess my job is done for today than...time to head home."  
  
He walks out of the forest, the morning sun starts to hit the landscape, and when he exits the forest, he sits and admires the sun. He thinks to himself about the peace, and tranquility that this scene displays. But that scene is soon severed, as an a squad of soldiers start marching towards the forest. Shadowgoten gets up and notices that the soldiers get ready to fire at another batallion of soldiers.  
  
"God, when will they just stop. We don't need politics in this world, the people can run this land themselves..."  
  
Shadowgoten watches the bloodshed as both sides senselessly kill each other.  
  
"Fools.."  
  
He walks off, heading towards his quaint home located in the quaint Green Hill Zone. But as he's walking he recieves a phone call on the his radar device.  
  
"Shadowgoten.." he says  
  
"Did you finish?" replies the unknown voice  
  
"Yes, I'll come by to pick up my check tommorow." says Shadowgoten  
  
"Allright, i might have another assignment for you as well" replies the voice again  
  
"I don't know if i'm gonna do this anymore...i'll talk to you more tommorow"  
  
With that he presses the disconnect button and puts the device back into his pocket. he than continues walking off into the distance back to his home.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


End file.
